The DFC Ambush
The DFC Ambush A short fan fiction by |DFC|Dingus Note to Reader: This isn’t supposed to be serious or anything. I’m just poking fun at everyone. It’s a tad bit graphic, and I wrote this story as I went, so if it’s incoherent…just bare with me. Enjoy! Hadouken, the silent ninja, skipped across a wide gap between the rooftops of two dilapidating buildings in Sector F, a run down neighborhood housing the DFC headquarters. The widely known and feared DFC had been conducting hit-and-run operations on several Corp facilities with shocking success. The light peered off into the distance only to be disturbed by what he saw. “Looks like were going to have our hands full today,” squawked Hadouken on Ventrilo, a built-in communication implant the DFC used. “We have…lets see…four incoming Heavies, armed to the teeth, and several Medium Corp soldiers heading our way – no lights that I can see. I am heading back now.” The DFC headquarters chirped to life at Hadouken’s report. “So the Corps finally grew the balls to meet us at our own court. They’ll pay dearly for this…” grinned Rei, as he was loading shells into his shotgun. Ronin stumbled out of his room in nothing but his underwear noisily slurping up his bowl of ramen. “Huh? What’s going on?” “Get you’re ass in gear private!” screamed Sgt. Revil. “We’ve got Corps coming in less than 20 minutes. Move! Move! Move!” Ronin quickly finished his noodles, suited up, and walked swiftly to the Armory. “Hey Dingus, nice gun you got there.” Ronin eyed the massive mini-gun sitting in Dingus’s lap. “She’s a ‘beaut – ain’t she?” he replied as he polished the cold metal barrels with a handkerchief. Dingus breathed into the steel and wiped off the condensation. “She’s my baby.” “Well, don’t get too attached buddy.” joked Ronin as he grabbed himself an Assault Rifle and a Katana. The DFC assembled themselves in a defensive position. They were rag-tag, a beat up bunch of boys who were still looking for a piece of the action. Sgt. Revil, with a cigar in his mouth, shouted commands. They were planning an ambush in the main street leading the headquarters. Rei had set satchel charges ready detonate. The group hid in the buildings on opposite sides of the street. Several hid themselves behind cars and other junk further down. Hadouken had positioned himself in an old abandoned clock tower with his trusty laser sniper rifle. From this height, he could relay the position of enemy Corp soldiers. He radioed down to Sgt. Revil who was camping near the street. “Here comes the convoy, get ready.” The DFC troops watched as several Medium Corps walked past without detecting their presence. The ones who were not equipped with the sound suppressor implant made sure not to make a noise, in case the Corps were using the SWT. “Don’t hit those charges yet Rei” said Sgt. Revil over Ventrilo. “Wait till the heavies are over them… NOW! NOW! NOW!” Rei detonated the satchels and two of the four Corp heavies immediately went down. The street erupted into chaotic gunfire. “Ambush! Ambush! – get cover” screamed a Corp amidst the fray. A surviving heavy picked himself up from the blast and looked around, stunned, and obviously disoriented. Before he regained his state of mind, a laser went through his facemask, and shattered his head exited out the back. His head was blown clear off by the shot and blood squirted up out of his aorta artery in such a fashion that can only be described by playing Soldier of Fortune 2. “Gotcha!” shouted Hadouken, looking through the scope of his laser sniper rifle. The remaining heavy fired a rocket blindly into one of the surrounding buildings. He then spun around and was started at what he saw. A shotgun was pointed right at his face, and the wielder was performing a back flip over him (ala Prince of Persia). Rei fired once into the face of the heavy. The heavy’s body fell backward, right onto Rei’s katana, which went straight through the tender flesh and burst out of the poor soldier’s chest. Rei smirked. “That’s another one down, just for the record.” Meanwhile, the mediums were in chaos as DFC troops stormed from both sides. Gunfire erupted from all directions and smoke billowed like towers. All that could be seen in the street were silhouettes of the remaining mediums. Sgt. Revil and Ronin we’re picking off with their Assault Rifles one by one. “Excuse me,” said Ronin. He threw down his rifle and got out of his entrenched position. Ronin pulled out his Katana and with a battle cry started running full speed into the smoke. “AHHHHHHHH! FEEL THE TASTE OF A HATTORI HANZO BLADE!” Ronin slashed the head of a Corp then spun around and impaled another. Then he activated his stealth implant and went virtually invisible to the unaided eye. He slashed through another five Corps before sitting down in the middle of the battle and opening up his thermos of hot chocolate. “Mmm…I like hot chocolate.” Said Ronin, as he was invisible to the Corp running all around him. The action began to die down. The smoked cleared and it seemed most of the Corp was dead. Sgt. Revil ordered Eggman, Sereph, and Bullit_Nozzle to do a mop-up. “Well that just about does it, 24 confirmed dead.” Said Egg. All of the sudden bullets rippled across Egg’s body. “AUUUGH” he screamed in pain, collapsing to the ground. “What the hell?” Said Dingus aloud. He checked his SWT radar…nothing. Then Dingus flipped on his thermal vision. Human silhouettes of red and orange glared bright against the monotonous blue background. “Crap!” screamed Dingus. He revved up his mini-gun. With a whirl it started spraying bullets turning the enemy lights into gibs of unrecognizable organs. The shells clanked against the hard pavement. “Come and get some!” screamed Dingus, his voice droned out with the sound of the mini-gun. Finally he ran out of ammo. The street lay dead… After the ceremonial burying of the beloved Eggman, the DFC gathered around for some chow. The talked words of wisdom and philosophy and pondered the great questions of our world. They even drank some hot chocolate. As they chatted a familiar figure walked into the mess hall. "Ah, hello FragnaticData, how are you?” said Hadouken. “What did I miss? I was having some uh, computer problems and stuff.” He replied. THE END w00t! w00t! Another note to reader: Don’t worry bout’ Eggman. He’s a good friend of mine and we mock each other all the time. Besides, judging from his performance in Counter-strike sessions, his death is quite realistic. Ha-ha. Hope you had fun reading!